Don't forget
by 7hg4lluver
Summary: ruthie gets into a devastating accident. martin finally returns and is the only one there to help her through the accident. while unconsicious Ruthie has visions about Martin. But when she finally recovers what will be her real reality? readreview
1. Excitement

Title- _Don't forget_

Chapter 1- Excitement

"Ruthie, hurry up. You're going to be late for school," Annie Camden called up the stairs. She was trying to make the twins' lunches when the phone rang. "Hey mom!" Mary greeted her. "You and dad are still flying up here tonight right?" Mary asked. "Yea, of course," Annie said. "But we couldn't find the twins a babysitter so we have to bring them with us." "What about Ruthie?" Mary asked. "Her and Katelyn are spending the weekend together and I didn't want the twins to bother her?" Annie said. "They're welcome to come too. They can play with Charlie and the twins.(A/N This story takes place when Ruthie is 17 and Mary had twin boys Brad and Jeremy.) "We'll see you tonight." Annie said. "I have to get the twins ready for school so I'll call you before we go. Bye Mary!" "Bye Mom!" Mary said and hung up.

Ruthie was sooo excited. She got her license a week ago and this weekend her and Katelyn were going to drive up to the mall and take a mini road trip. Then they were going to a sleepover and spend the entire weekend together. "I can't wait until tonight," Ruthie thought as she headed downstairs.

"Hey Ruthie. Are you sure that you're going to be ok with your father and me gone?" Annie asked. Ruthie nodded. "Yea. Katelyn and I have many plans for this weekend." "Well, don't forget that we will be gone until next week." Annie reminded her. "if you need anything, you Martin's family next door." "What about Lucy and Kevin?" Ruthie asked not wanting to be bothered my Martin's family. "They went to New York yesterday to visit Matt and Sarah." Annie said. Ruthie nodded again and looked at the clock. "Oh no! I'm going to be late," Ruthie said grabbing her backpack. "You and dad are leaving me the car right?" Ruthie asked her mom. Annie looked at her daughter and smiled. "Of course. But promise me that you'll be careful," she cautioned. Ruthie smiled. "Of course!" she said as she headed to the car to drive to school.

After school, Ruthie and Katelyn were walking back to her car. "I'm so excited about this weekend," katelyn said. "Just you, me, the car, and the open road." "Yea, this is great. You must be excited about getting your license. Ruthie said. "I am," Katelyn said happily. "Just two weeks." "Drop me off at my house so I can pack and get ready and then I will call you when I'm ready," Katelyn said. "Ok," Ruthie said as she stopped in front of Katelyn's house and waited for her to get out.

When Ruthie got back home her parents were already gone. They left her some money on the table and a list of stuff to do while they were away. Ruthie opened the door to get and soda and decided to go to the grocery store to pick up snacks for her and Katelyn.

Ruthie got to the store and was waiting in line with bags of snacks in her hands when she saw someone familiar standing next to her. "Is that… Martin?" she thought. Then he turned around. "Martin," she gasped almost dropping the bags. "Ruthie," he smiled at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I came back to visit my father," he replied. 'And to talk to you. I figured three years was enough time to wait. I have something to tell you." "It's been three years since you left without a word. Not a letter not a phone call nothing. You show up now with 'news'. Well, you know what Martin. I don't want to talk to you now or ever again. And I could careless about your 'news'. Don't you have a baby to take care of," Ruthie said angrily. And with that, she turned around and walked to another line.

Sry. It was short. "I'll write more! The accidents coming up. Read and Review and give me some new ideas!


	2. The Accident

Chap 2- The Accident

Ruthie drove home in shock. She couldn't believe what had jut happened. "What could Martin have wanted? Why would he come back?" Ruthie thought. "What if he comes over here? I don't want to talk to him." She decided to call Katelyn. Katelyn would know what to do. "Hello?" Katelyn answered the phone. "Katelyn, it's Ruthie. I really need to talk to you. When do you need me to pick you up?" Ruthie asked desperately. "Listen, Ruthie. I tried to call you. Um, I can't go tonight." "Why? What happened?" Ruthie was devastated. "My grandma just had a heart attack and my mom and me have to go down to visit her this weekend. I'm really sorry, Ruthie." Katelyn sounded like she was about to cry. "Hey it's ok. Maybe next weekend right?" Ruthie asked. "Definitely, and don't worry I won't forget." Katelyn said. Ruthie hung up the phone.

Ruthie sat around the house thinking about her confrontation with Martin. "He came here to tell me something. The least I can do is listen right?" she thought. Ruthie shook her head. She grabbed her keys and decided to go for a ride up north to the mall. She needed some time to think.

Ruthie had been driving for an hour when she decided to stop and get a drink. She put her blinker on and went to turn into the next lane when a car came speeding down the other lane. She tried to get back in her other lane but she couldn't. The car hit her at full speed. The last thing she heard was her own scream and than everything went black.

Annie Camden was sleeping peacefully in her airplane seat when she felt someone shaking her. "Honey," Reverend Camden said. "We've landed. It's time to get off." Annie grabbed hers and the twins' luggage and followed her husband out of the terminal. "Mary!" the twins screamed when they saw her, Carlos, Charlie, Brad, and Jeremy. "Hey guys," Mary said giving them a hug. They all exchanged hugs and greetings.

"It's a good thing Carlos and I drove his mini van here." Mary joked as they piled into the green van. "How's Ruthie doing?" Carlos asked. "She's very excited. She got her license last week and this weekend her and Katelyn are driving up north to the mall and spending the weekend together." Annie said. They talked and chattered about different things until they reached Mary and Carlos's house. They took their stuff and went into separate rooms to unpack.

Annie, the Reverend, Mary, and Carlos finally got settled and were talking and drinking coffee when Annie's cell phone rang. She answered it and her face went pale. "Who is it?" Reverend asked. She waved him away. "Ok, ok" she kept saying. "We'll be there as soon as we can." She said and hung up the phone. "Who was it?" Reverend asked again getting worried. Annie started to cry. "It's Ruthie," she sobbed. "There's been an accident."


	3. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th heaven but I sure wish I did.

Annie stood up crying. "I'm sorry Mary but we have to go back home. Ruthie's in the hospital." "I'm going with you," Mary said. She turned to Carlos. "Can you watch Charlie, Brad, and Jeremy? I should be back in a week." Carlos nodded. "Of course." Annie, Reverend, and Mary went into their separate rooms to repack. Annie, Reverend, Mary, and the twins' piled into Mary's Mercedes and drove to the airport.

Ruthie lay in the hospital, her eyes closed. Her mind started to drift away and she opened her eyes. Martin was standing there carrying a dozen roses. (A/N this is Ruthie's dream. It's not really happening.) "Ruthie are you ok? I was so worried about you. The doctor said you're in a coma and you should recover soon. But don't worry I'll sit by you every second. I won't leave you Ruthie." Martin said. "I love you." Ruthie smiled. "I love you too Martin," Ruthie replied.

Martin was sitting on his couch thinking about when to tell Ruthie his news when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?" "Hi! This is the Fair Haven Hospital (I made up the name b/c I didn't know any town close to Glen Oak.) calling for a Mister Martin Brewer. We have Ruthie Camden here. She got into a car accident and is in a coma. We found your number in her address book. Her parents still aren't here and we couldn't get a hold of any friends." "I'll be there in ten minutes," Martin said and hung up. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door. He arrived at the hospital in fifteen minutes. "I'm looking for Ruthie Camden's room," Martin told a nurse. She looked up at him. "And you are?" she asked. "Martin Brewer." "You can't see her now. The doctors' are in there." "Is she ok?" he asked really worried. "She's unconscious but the doctors' are taking care of her." The nurse replied. "When can I see her?" "Not for a few hours. You can come back later," the nurse said. "No it's ok. I'll wait," Martin said and he sat down in the lobby.

The Camdens arrived at the airport and rushed inside. "We need five tickets back to Glen Oak immediately," Reverend Camden said. The receptionist looked up the information on her computer. "I'm sorry but we have no flights to Glen Oak for another week." "What about any other flights to California?" Mary asked calmly. The receptionist shook her hand. There's one flight to San Diego but it's full and there's a four day delay. I'm sorry." "Look we really need to get back to Glen Oak today. My little sister is in the hospital. She was in an accident. It's an emergency." Mary pleaded. The receptionist sighed. "I'm really sorry about your sister. I'll see what I can do about getting you a private plane," she said. "Oh thank you," Annie said crying. "No problem. "Just wait over there," the receptionist said and she went into the back.


	4. Visions

Disclaimer: Still don't own 7th heaven. Good news though! It's coming back! Yay!

Chapter 4 _ Visions_

**Ruthie's dream**

_Martin and Ruthie walk into a fancy restaurant called the Royal Castle. Martin pulls out Ruthie's chair. "You first Ms. Camden." "Why thank you," Ruthie says laughing. A waiter comes over. "What can I get you two to drink?" he says handing them two menus. "Just a large water for me," Ruthie says. "I'll have a glass of Sprite," Martin says. The waiter nods and walks off. A few minutes later Martin looks up at Ruthie. "Do you know what you want?" he asks. She nods. The waiter comes back with their drinks. "What would you like to order?" he asks. "I'll have the chicken fajitas," Ruthie says handing the waiter her menu. "I'll have the baby back ribs," Martin says. The waiter grabs the menus and walks away. Martin looks around and notices people dancing. He smiles at Ruthie. "May I have this dance?" he asks as a slow song comes on. Ruthie nods. "Of course." They slow dance for awhile and then Martin looks down into Ruthie's deep brown eyes. "Ruthie Camden, I Martin Brewer am in love with you."_

**Airport**

The receptionist comes back out a few minutes later. "Good news!" she says. "I can get you on a plane to Glen Oak tomorrow night." "Tomorrow night? Is there anything for today?" Annie pleads. The receptionist shakes her head. "I'm sorry m'am. The earliest flight is tomorrow night." "We'll take it," Mary says, steering Annie away. "My baby! My baby is suffering all alone!" Annie cried. "Mom! Go to the bathroom and wash your face. Try to calm down," Mary said. "I have an idea!" Reverend Camden said as he watched his wife hobble to the bathroom. "We can see if Lucy can leave early and check on Ruthie!" "I thought Lucy was on vacation." Mary said. "She is but she can come home in an emergency." Reverend Camden smiled and walked outside to call Lucy on his cell.

Annie Camden came stumbling back from the bathroom. "Where's Eric?" she asked. "He's calling Lucy to see if she'll go check on Ruthie," Mary answered. Just then Eric walked in. "What's up?" Mary asked. "Well, she says she'll try to get there but the airport by her is on strike and they're traffic is backed up. She might make it here Sunday morning at the very least." "My baby!" Annie squealed before she collapsed in the seat.

**Martin**

A few hours later Martin was at the gift shop buying Ruthie a dozen roses and a teddy bear. He was walking back to the lobby when the nurse came up to him. "Martin Brewer?" she asked him. He nodded. "You can go in and see Ruthie Camden now," she said smiling at him. "Thank you." "Her room number is 112," the nurse called after him. Martin walked into Ruthie's room and put the flowers down. When he glanced at her he almost cried. She was laying there lifeless and she had big bruises all over her face. She had dried blood everywhere on her body. "My beautiful Ruthie Camden," he thought. He went over to her bed and kissed her hand. "Oh, Ruthie. I wish I had suffered like you did so that you didn't have to suffer. I'm really sorry for everything. I ran away from you because I was ashamed and so angry at myself for hurting you. It broke my heart to see how much pain you were in. I wanted to call you, to hear your beautiful voice every day. I couldn't sleep or eat. I knew you were mad at me and it hurt me that I caused that hurt. I came back to tell you something. I waited long enough. I knew that you still hated me but I had to tell you. I only hope you can forgive me," Martin said and he held her hand and cried.

Sry it was short! I'll write more soon. I don't know if I should continue though. Let me know!


	5. Martin and Ruthie

Chapter 5 Martin and Ruthie

**Martin**

A few hours later, a nurse came in the room and saw Martin sitting there holding Ruthie's hand. "I'm sorry, son but visiting hours are up." She said sad to be the one to break the news to him. "You can come back tomorrow morning at nine am." The nurse said. Martin nodded. "Thank you," Martin said to the nurse then he turned to Ruthie and gave her a kiss.

**Reverend Camden**

Reverend Camden sat in Mary's living room. He looked over at his wife. She was sitting there staring at the TV acting like she was trying to have fun. "I'll be right back," Reverend Camden told Annie, Mary, and Carlos. He set his coffee down on the table and went into the guest room where he and Annie were staying. He dialed Lucy's cell phone number. "Hey Luce," he said when she picked up the phone. "Hey Dad! Kevin and I are still stuck in traffic. I don't know if we're going to make it by tomorrow," she said. "I'm sorry Dad. How's Mom doing?" "She's doing okay but I think she's going to start crying any minute." He could tell Lucy felt bad enough so he said. "But not to worry. Listen, I was calling to ask you if you think I should call Martin and tell him to go over to the hospital."

"I don't know. Maybe, but do you think Ruthie would want him there?" Lucy asked. "Probably not but she needs someone there and no one else is around." Reverend Camden said. "What about her friend Katelyn? Lucy asked. "Her family went to visit her grandmother."

"I guess you should call Martin then. He's the only one left and he does care about her." Lucy said. "You're right," Reverend said. "Well have a safe trip," he said and hung up. He dialed Martin's cell. There was no answer. He tried the house. It was busy. "I'll try again later," he thought and went back out to the living room.

**Ruthie**

_"Martin?" Ruthie asked. "You really love me?" "Of, course Ruthie, I've loved you ever since the day I followed you and Peter home. I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't think you loved me." "I've always loved you Martin. And that you broke my heart." When Martin looked at her, he had tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Ruthie. It was a stupid thing to do and I was an idiot. If I could turn back time I would do it. Sleeping with Sandy is my biggest regret ever. I feel so bad for hurting you Ruthie." Ruthie sighed. "It's ok Martin. You really hurt me but I love you so much that I can forgive you." She smiled. "Oh, Ruthie! Thank you. I promise never to do anything that stupid ever again." Martin said. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "We better get back to our table. "He took Ruthie's hand and led her off the dance floor. They ate their dinner and made small talk. As Martin drove Ruthie home she turned to him and said, "I had a lot of fun with you today. Maybe tomorrow we can go for a walk on the beach." He smiled at her. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do."_

**Mary's**

(It is now the next night and Reverend, Mary, Annie, and the twins are about to catch their flight.)

Annie slammed her ticket on the receptionist's desk. Luckily, it was the same one as yesterday. "Ms. Camden, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. The private plane we had booked for you broke down and the only other available flights to California aren't for another week. Annie stood there about to cry. Mary came over. "Mom. Why don't we just drive. We can go to the Newark airport in New Jersey and catch a flight there. Mary turned to the receptionist "Can you tell us if there are any available flights in New Jersey?" The receptionist shrugged. "I honestly don't know." "Thank you for all your help. We will keep the private plane option open." Mary turned to Reverend and Annie. "We can go back to my home and check for available flights on the computer." Annie nodded but Reverend Camden could tell she wasn't listening, that she was crying inside.

**Martin**

Martin walked into Ruthie's room at nine o' clock. He was holding her hand and talking to her. He was reminiscing about all the good times they had together. Before he knew it visiting hours were up. "I won't forget to come back tomorrow Ruthie Camden. I love you," he said kissing her. He looked at Ruthie Camden again and he wanted to cry.

Next chapter I'm going to speed the story up. 2 or 3 chapters left. Please review. 


	6. i love you

**A few days have passed in the story. Reverend, Annie, Mary and the twins are driving down since they couldn't get a flight. Lucy and Kevin got stuck in traffic and are still on their way. Ruthie is recovering nicely and Martin has been with her every second. **

**Chap 6 I love you**

**Annie **

"The doctors say Ruthie is doing better. By the time she wakes up, we should be at the hospital," Annie told Reverend.

"Of course," he said. "Ruthie's strong. She'll be alright."

Annie sat back in her seat, satisfied that her daughter would be ok.

**Ruthie**

"_How was your date with Martin?" Annie asked when Ruthie came back. Ruthie smiled. "It was good." Ruthie went up to her room and lay on her bed. "I can't believe Martin loves me after all these years." She said as she started to cry. A few minutes later, Martin called. "Hey," he said. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. We could have a picnic like I promised." "That sounds really nice," Ruthie said. "So I'll pick you up at 1," he said. After her and Martin said goodbye, she went to sleep in hopes of having pleasant dreams. _

_The next morning Ruthie woke up and looked at the clock. "Oh no!" she said. It was twelve o clock already and she had to get ready for her and Martin's picnic date. She got in the shower, got dressed, and did her makeup. She looked at the clock. It was 12:58. "He'll be here soon," she thought and walked outside to wait. Martin pulled up at exactly 1 o clock. "Wow!" he said when he saw her. "You look amazing." "You look good too," Ruthie said getting in the car. Martin drove to the park. "I know a special place," he whispered to Ruthie. He drove around the other side of the park and down a dirt road. A few minutes later he parked and Ruthie got out. _

"_Oh my god!" she gasped. "This is amazing." "The secret place" had a bunch of pretty trees and flowers. And there was an amazing waterfall. "This is great Martin," Ruthie said. He grinned up at her. He grabbed the basket of food, the blanket, and some flowers. He handed the flowers to Ruthie, spread the blanket out and opened up the basket. There was all kinds of food. There was chicken, sandwiches, pizza, Cole slaw, potato salad, chips, dip, hotdogs. "Wow! Martin, that's a lot of food for two people," Ruthie said laughing. Martin shrugged. "Who knows we may go on many picnics in the future." He said. Martin began taking the food out. Ruthie helped him and at the bottom, she noticed a small box. "Martin, what's that?" Ruthie asked pointing to the box. Martin smiled and took it out. He opened in. Inside there was a pair of diamond earrings. "Wow!" Ruthie gasped ,they're beautiful!" Martin smiled. "I'm glad you like them. Ruthie Camden," he said seriously. "When you turn 22, will you marry me?" All Ruthie could do was cry._

**Martin**

Martin sat in Ruthie's room holding her hand and talking to her like he had every day since the accident. Martin was ready to tell Ruthie his big secret. He leaned over and said to her, "Ruthie, I have to tell you the main reason I came here." He took a deep breath. "I came to tell you that Aaron isn't mine. Sandy found out that his real father was a guy named mark who she had a one night stand with. I came to tell you this because I love you Ruthie Camden. You mean everything to me and I hate myself to this day for hurting you the way that I hurt you. I'm sorry and I hope that when you wake up you can forgive me because I truly am sorry and I do love you. When we get older I want to marry you.

Just than Ruthie's eyes fluttered open for the first time. "I forgive you Martin and I love you too."

Only 2 more chapters left! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 New beginnings**

**Martin**

Martin stared at Ruthie. "Ruthie?" he asked in shock. Ruthie smiled. "I dreamed about you Martin. I dreamed that we were on a date and you said that you loved me." "I do love you Ruthie and I'm sorry about what happened. It hurt me so much to know that I hurt you." The doctor came in the room. "I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are up." Martin smiled at the doctor. "She's awake," he said proudly. The doctor looked at Ruthie. "Ruthie, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked. "Hungry but other then that I'm fine." The doctor turned to Martin. "I'm going to go get her some food. You can stay here until I get back."

After the doctor left, Martin turned to Ruthie. "I'm glad that you're feeling better. I felt so hurt, upset, angry, and guilty when I heard you were in the accident. I've been here every day since the accident when ever I was allowed to." "You've been here the whole time?" Ruthie asked surprised. "Of course. I care about you Ruthie. I just can't believe how long it took me to realize it." "Where's my family?" Ruthie asked tears in her eyes. "Um, I think your parents and the twins went to Mary's and had a bunch of delays or something. Lucy and Kevin have been held up in traffic. Simon never got the message and Matt has been so busy."

**Ruthie**

I looked at Martin and I could tell everything he said to me was true. He really did love me and he cared about me. I love him and I wish we could be together but he has a family now. I sighed. I guess this is what it means to let go.

**Martin**

The doctor came back into the room. He handed Ruthie a tray with turkey, corn, mashed potatoes, juice, and a brownie. Martin turned to him. "Is it ok if I talk to Ruthie alone for a few minutes?" The doctor nodded. "You have fifteen minutes. I still have to run some tests," he said before leaving the room. Martin turned to Ruthie and smiled weakly. "Remember in the grocery store? When I said that I was here to tell you something?" Ruthie nodded worriedly. "Well, I came here to tell you that Aaron isn't mine. The father was someone Sandy was seeing for awhile before they broke up and she slept with me." "I'm sorry," Ruthie said. "Don't be. Aaron deserved a father and I'm still too young to be a father and take care of him. Besides now that means that we can be together."

**Ruthie**

I was stunned by what Martin said. He wasn't the father and he wanted to be with me? This was turning into the best day ever. I looked over at him and felt like I was going to cry. I leaned over and gave Martin a kiss. "I love you Martin." I said. "I love you too Ruthie," martin said. He gave her another kiss and then the door opened. Ruthie peered around Martin and saw her mom, dad, Sam, David, Mary, Lucy, Kevin, Savannah, Simon, and Matt standing there. "Ruthie you're awake!" Annie said running towards her and giving her a hug.

One more chapter left! Please review!


	8. Happy endings Or not?

**Last chapter!!!!!**

**Chapter 8 Happy Ending… Or not?**

**Ruthie**

Ruthie walked into her bedroom as soon as she got home. She was so glad to be back in her room. She sat on her bed and picked up her journal. She wrote:

_Today I finally got back from the hospital. I've been thinking about Martin and all the dreams I've had about him. I decided a few things while I was in the hospital. I decided that I believe Martin. I believe that he is sorry and that sleeping with Sandy was a big mistake. Besides the baby isn't his, so now Martin is a free man. He said he loves me and I believe him. I have to tell him how I really feel about him._

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Ruthie, honey? Martin's downstairs. He wants to talk to you," Annie said. Ruthie smiled and closed her journal. Martin was standing there with a bouquet of roses in his hand. "Here Ruthie!" he smiled. She took the flowers and looked at him.

"I have something to tell you," they both said at the same time and laughed. Martin smiled. "You first," he said politely.

"After my dreams in the hospital, I thought about what you said and I realize that I forgive you and that I love you. Now that Aaron's not yours and you're not in love with Sandy we can finally be together."

She looked at Martin. Martin stood there uncomfortably shifting his feet. "Martin?" Ruthie asked confused.

Martin looked at her and sighed. "Ruthie, I feel really sorry about what I did. I hurt you so much that my heart broke in a million pieces. And than, you were just so angry at me, that I couldn't face you."

"But I forgive you Martin. I love you. What happened was just a mistake."

"You may have forgiven me but I haven't forgiven myself. I love you Ruthie, but I have decided to go away for awhile. I want you to try to forget about me and please find someone else to love. You deserve someone better than me."

"Martin what are you saying?" Ruthie asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"I've decided to go to college in Ohio where I can get a good scholarship for baseball. I want us to go our separate ways and maybe when we've both grown and matured more, we can be together and get engaged. I love you, Ruthie and I think this is the best decision for both of us."

Ruthie stared at him.

"_Please don't let her be mad at me .I want her to realize it's for the best." _Martin thought.

"You're right," Ruthie said to his surprise. "Just promise me you'll come back in a few years."

"I promise," Martin said and smiled at her. They looked at each other with love.

**That's it!!!! Look for the sequel in a few months. Preview of the sequel called Red Roses. Ten years later Martin and Ruthie meet up. Does martin keep his promise? What will happen? Read the sequel coming soon**

**Please review!!! I need some ideas for the sequel.**


	9. Note

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to remind you all three things:**

**My sequel red roses and broken promises will be up next month. I need some ideas.**

**Don't forget to watch 7th heaven Monday nights on the cw (11) at 8 pm.**

**read my fanfic a memorable journey about ruthie going to LA to make it big. What happens? Also coming next month. I need some ideas for that 2 either pm me or review**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I luv u all!**


End file.
